Schránka na dopisy
by KaoruSaionji
Summary: Slash: vztah nebo sex mužů. Harry při pořádání Brumbálovy pozůstalosti objevuje nečekané tajemství... BrumbálGrindewald


Přístupnost: Od 12 let

Pár: Albus Brumbál/Gellert Grindewald

Doba děje: Po porážce Voldemorta

Shrnutí: Harry při pořádání Brumbálovy pozůstalosti objevuje nečekané tajemství

Poznámka: Kanonický slash – založeno na faktech uvedených v HP7 a v interview JKR o vztahu AB/GG. Za beta-read autorka děkuje Alane a Rorry.

--------------------

Harry Potter si unaveně vzdychl. Když ho požádali, zda by nemohl asistovat při pořádání Albusovy osobní pozůstalosti, netušil, že půjde o takovou otročinu. Měl se o to postarat už Snape jako nastupující ředitel, jenže ten měl tehdy zjevně úplně jiné starosti. A nyní, po konečném zúčtování se Smrtijedy přímo v Bradavicích, bylo docela obtížné její jednotlivé části vůbec dohledat, natož pak identifikovat.

Teď večer, po deseti hodinách vysilující dřiny, toho už měl opravdu dost, bolelo ho za krkem a chtělo se mu spát.

Mechanicky sáhnul po další položce a pokusil se ji otevřít. Chvíli odolávala a pak najednou, jako kdyby změnila názor, povolila. V mihotavém světle svíčky zjistil, že je to masivní truhla plná pergamenů. _Nějaké kouzelné formule?_

_„Vážený pane Brumbále, __musím vám vyjádřit nesmírnou vděčnost __za vaše laskavé přijetí a poskytnutí všemožných __informací..."_

_Takže schránka na dopisy. Koukněme__starý ředitel __jich __měl úctyhodné štosy. Ale zjevně nic zajímavého. _

Chtěl truhlu zase zavřít a odložit, když mu padl zrak na jiný list, psaný stejným písmem jako ten první: „_Můj nejdražší __Ale._..."

_Můj nejdražší Ale__Takže mu to psal někdo blízký? __Snad příbuzný, třeba nějaká tetička? Ale ne, ten neznámý přece ho na začátku oslovoval_ _´pane_´. _Tak nějaká ctitelka? Třeba nějaká utajená romantická historie ctihodného pana profesora, hm?_

Harry neměl náladu o tom dlouze hloubat, a tak prostě vytáhl pergamen a podíval se na podpis autora. A zesinal: _Gellert__Grindewald_!

_No dobře,_ opravoval se honem v duchu, _ti dva se přece znali, __byli dokonce kdysi nejlepší přátelé, tak na tom oslovení není až tak nic divného. V listu si jistě psali o zcela prozaických __věcech..._

Podíval se výš a zbledl ještě víc:

_„Dnešní výlet byl jednoduše nádherný, nejhezčí, co jsem kdy zažil. Chvíle strávené s tebou mne tolik __obohacují..."_

_Ten mizera, _pomyslel si znechuceně, _takhle se přetvařovat! Je mi zle z toho falešného pochlebování!_

Ale už se chytil drápkem a nedokázal jen tak přestat. Prohlížel další a další dopisy a nacházel stále další a další Gellertovy chvalozpěvy na Brumbála. A potom zalapal po dechu:

„_Ach, Ale, naše milování bylo tak neskutečně nádherné! Měl jsem hrozný strach, že to poprvé bude určitě bolet, ale ty jsi tak jemný, tak neskutečně __něžný...__ Miluji tě nade všechno na světě!"_

Harry ztuhnul a předčítal to inkriminované místo znovu a znovu v zoufalé naději, že se musí ukázat, že to byl omyl. Díky tomu si všiml slaboučkého přípisku Brumbálovou rukou: _„Já tebe také, __Gelli__!"_

Ne, to přece není možné! Brumbál přece nemohl být...! Klid, poručil si ostře, no tak byl v mládí zamilovaný do Grindewalda, no. Bylo mu osmnáct, Gellertovi šestnáct. Trochu si zaexperimentovali, pak se rozešli, nakonec se stali úhlavními nepřáteli. A co? Mění to snad něco na Brumbálově charakteru? Ne. A teď to raději zavřu, než se dozvím podrobnosti, o jejichž znalost rozhodně nestojím!

Ale počkat! Proč je těch dopisů TOLIK? I kdyby si během své krátké známosti psali několikrát denně, nemohlo by se nashromáždit takové množství. V tom musí být ještě něco jiného!

Znovu se vrátil k systematickému průzkumu, z něhož zjistil, že přátelský vztah přešel v milenecký za asi dva týdny, potom nabyl značné intenzity, kdy podle všeho ono příslovečné ovládnutí světa plánovali při pauzách mezi jednotlivými sexuálními akty a cítili potřebu (nebo minimálně Gellert a Brumbál mu v tom nijak nebránil) si o tom neustále psát se všemi pikantními detaily - Harry měl nepříjemný pocit, že právě tyhle dopisy pak byly Brumbálem brány do rukou mnohem častěji než jakékoliv jiné - a nakonec se z Brumbálovy vůle rozešli.

Ale Gellert tím s jejich korespondencí neskončil. A stále Brumbála nazýval_ svým nejdražším_ (nebo též _milovaným) Alem. _A pořád věřil, že se k němu jeho bývalý milenec vrátí. Brumbál mu podle všeho pilně odpovídal, svůj návrat však podmiňoval změnou Grindewaldova názoru na černou magii. Přesto, kdykoliv Gellert potřeboval, mu ochotně pomohl nebo podal jakoukoliv informaci. Zdálo se, že se snažili vzájemně přesvědčovat jeden druhého. A mezi tím ubíhaly dlouhé roky. 

Už dávno nebyli bláhovými mladíky jako na začátku, a přesto se v Gellertových listech nepřestávalo opakovat „_Miluji tě, Ale!"_ A na okraji listů se často objevovaly Brumbálovy přípisky: _„Já tebe taky, Gelli!"_ Často rozmazané, pravděpodobně Brumbálovými slzami...

Avšak zjevně neexistovalo nic, co by dokázalo oblomit Albusovo srdce. V nekonečných obměnách se od něj Harry dozvídal stále totéž:

_„Opusť svůj plán na podrobení mudlů, vzdej se černé magie a já budu okamžitě tvůj!"_

Ani jeden z nich nechtěl ustoupit. A pak přišel rok 1945, jejich vzájemný souboj a Grindewaldova porážka. Dopisy však překvapivě neustaly ani poté.

Hned ten první Harrym otřásl:

_„Proč jsi mě proboha nezabil, Albusi? Zničil jsi mé sny, pomohl jsi mě pohřbít za živa! Jak můžeš mít tu drzost tvrdit, že mě stále ještě miluješ?"_

_V listu ležel zapomenutý koncept Brumbálovy odpovědi, který Harryho přinutil zalapat po dechu._

_„Není nic, co bys mohl udělat,Gellerte- opakuji, absolutně nic - abych tě přestal milovat. Jednoduše NIC. Má láska ti bude patřit vždycky, dokud budu dýchat, a dá Všemohoucí, že i potom!_

_Ale na tvých rukou lpěla krev nevinných a já tě MUSEL zastavit. Udělal bych to zase, Gellerte, nemohu jinak. Přeji si, abys pochopil, že cesta, kterou jsi zvolil, nebyla správná. Tvé sny o lepším světě jsou i mé sny a budou jimi vždycky, Gelli, ale prostředky, které jsi pro to užíval, byly špatné. Ani pro sebelepší cíl nesmíš vraždit!_

_Smrt mé sestry, ubohé Ariany byla nešťastná náhoda, ale měla nám sloužit jako varovné znamení, že naše snahy ve své původní podobě jsou cestou do pekel. Já to přijal, ty ne. A nechápeš to ani nyní. _

_Ale pořád ještě nejsi v pekle, jen ve vězení. Tvůj talent, Gellerte, je veliký dar a stále ještě může být použit k dobrému. A pokud to uděláš, budu tvůj se vším všudy. Jsem si jist, že to stráže pochopí, zejména když půjde o nás dva. _

_Ale i když to nepřijmeš, budu tě v žaláři navštěvovat, jak nejčastěji to půjde. Díky Bohu, že to aspoň není Azkaban. Budu se snažit pomoci ze všech sil tvému tělu i duši._

_Miluji tě, Gellerte, a vždycky tě milovat budu! _

_A věřím, že jednou budeme konečně spolu, ať už na tomto světě nebo jinde._

_S láskou_

_až navěky tvůj _

_Albus."_

Odpověď byla okamžitá a jednoznačná:

_„Nikdy neuznám, že jsem se mýlil, Albusi! Protože já jsem se NEMÝLIL! Nebýt tebe, vybudoval jsem ideální říši. A ty neseš hlavní vinu za to, že se mi to nepovedlo._

_Ale bez ohledu na to tě miluji a vždycky milovat budu. A věřím, že ty časem pochopíš, že pravda byla na mé straně! A připojíš se ke mně. _

_S láskou_

_až navěky tvůj_

_Gellert"_

Korespondence z následujících padesáti let se nesla v podobném duchu. Rozdíl se objevil jen za první a zejména druhé války s Voldemortem. Grindewald Brumbálovi zasvěceně radil a ten s díky přijímal jeho rady a návrhy. Celá řada geniálních Brumbálových rozhodnutí byla inspirována Gellertem. A vypadalo to, že po opětovné povstání Pána zla se Brumbál usilovně snažil o Grindewaldovo propuštění. Celé to ale vázlo na jediném detailu - Grindewaldovu veřejnému projevu uznání lítosti nad svým jednáním.

Jeho politickým oponentům se nedalo divit, že na tom bazírovali, starý čaroděj stále mohl být velice nebezpečný. Při tom ale věděli, že Gellert zásadně drží slovo, takže pokud z něj vynutí patřičnou přísahu, už se ho nemusí bát.

A právě na to Grindewald nechtěl v žádném případě přistoupit.

A pak najednou byl Brumbál zavražděn. Gellert mu ale psát nepřestal, i když věděl, že jeho oči už ty listy nepřečtou. Vyznal se z celoživotní hluboké lásky k němu a litoval své neústupnosti. Psal, že se znovu a tentokrát velmi vážně, zvažuje možnost jeho propuštění na svobodu, ale on už o něj nemá zájem. Co by mu to přineslo, když svého milovaného už nebude nikdy moci obejmout? Kam by vůbec šel, když ne za ním?

Jeho jedinou nadějí je smrt, která mu snad umožní opět se s Albusem setkat!

Poslední dopis končil smutnou pasáží:

_„Můj nejdražší Ale, cítím, že mě brzy navštíví Tom Raddle s nabídkou, abych se k němu přidal. Kdybych tě nebyl potkal, kdyby ses nestal největším prokletím i požehnáním mého života, nepochybně bych to přijal. Ale po boku toho, kdo zavinil tvoji smrt, já nikdy nestanu, i když to přinese konec mého života. A už konečně chápu, jak špatné bylo věřit, že k sebelepšímu cíli se dá dojít přes mrtvoly oponentů. Teprve teď, když pokojně očekávám nevyhnutelný osud, si uvědomuji, jak obrovským darem pro mne byla tvoje láska_

_Postarám se ze všech sil, abych nezemřel nadarmo, abych ještě naposledy napomohl tomu, v co jsi ty věřil._

_Neztrácím naději, že jednou zase budeme spolu._

_S láskou_

_až navěky tvůj _

_Gellert"_

Ten list byl datován pouhý den předtím, než Voldemort Grindewalda přepadl a zabil. Starý kouzelník dodržel slovo - nepřidal se k němu a neprozradil mu nic o jeho Bezové hůlce. Kdyby toho nebylo, Pán zla by byl získal informace, které by mu umožnily Harryho porazit.

Harry těžce vstal a rozdělal oheň v krbu. Když se rozhořel, začal do něj vhazovat pergameny. Nechtěl, aby se jich zmocnila Rita Holoubková nebo jim podobní hledači senzací. Albus s Gellertem si zasloužili najít věčný odpočinek!

Když se poslední z nich rozpadl na prach, mladík zašeptal do tmy: „Přeju vám dvěma hodně štěstí, Ale a Gelli!"

Vzpomněl si na zrcadlo z Erisedu a náhle si byl jist, co tam asi Brumbál viděl - sebe s celou svou rodinou včetně Ariany, matky i otce a s milovaným Gellertem v náručí.

A zadoufal, že teď, když všichni aktéři dávného příběhu odešli na věčnost, se stala Albusova vize skutečností.

------------

Prohlášení: Tato povídka nebyla sepsána za účelem zisku. Jsou v ní využity postavy a události, které jsou duševním vlastnictvím J. K. Rowlingové.


End file.
